


You’re Afraid.  It’s Okay.

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off the 15th stream, Dadza, Dream gets punted into the fucking sun, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I did a second chapter, I have Ranboo brain rot, I just don’t want a sad Ranboo, I wrote this instead of my three other fics, Phil is a terrible dad, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The council has chosen to ignore this, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, send help, sue me, the tags must expand now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: When Technoblade and Phil returned from the nether the last thing they were expecting was a catatonic Ranboo and half of Technoblade’s lawn missing.Time to figure out what happened to the newest member of their family.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143365
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! My brain would not work until I wrote this. Hopefully I can get back to my regularly scheduled content! Got an Antarctic Empire Au and it’s first chapter is coming along nicely!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

His poor landscaping. That was Technoblade’s first thought when he and Phil arrived back from their Nether expedition. Large chunks of the ground were missing. Too varied and deep to be a bunch of creepers. 

His second thought was, what idiot decided that griefing him was a good idea. Clutching the handle of his new ax. Techno and Phil slowly make their way forward.

“What do you think did this mate?” Hoping down into the first pit, Phil begins to inspect the damages. 

Techno snorts, trying to ignore the loud screams in the chat. Some were yelling about Ranboo (there always seems to be yelling about Ranboo now and days) and others were yelling for blood. “I swear if Tommy did this I will take his final life.” Phil snorts as the two walk into a new pit, deeper than the first. But then an inhuman screech filled the air. Turning to Phil, a wild look in the winged man's eyes. Racing to the largest of the pits, Technoblade peers down at a situation. Ranboo curled in a ball, his entire body shaking, an open chest and shovel thrown on the floor.

“Ranboo?” Phil slowly lowers himself in, Techno a little after. Keeping one hand on his ax and scanning the area for anything that could’ve set Ranboo into a panic like this. He only sees a disc, resting next to the shovel. It couldn’t be the disc. There's no way it could be The Disc. Techno pockets it anyway. Rather be safe than sorry.

Turning his attention back to Ranboo, the hybrid hadn’t moved from his curled position, ears flat against his head and tail curled tightly around his body. Techno winced as he noticed burns stretching down where tear trails would be.

“Ranboo it’s me. It’s Phil and Technoblade. It’s alright. You're safe.” Ranboo doesn’t react to Phil’s words, eyes glossy, staring straight ahead. Phil then turns back to Techno. “You’ve got to pick him up mate. We need to get him inside.” Nodding, Techno scoops Ranboo up in his arms, the teenager being surprisingly light for how tall he is. Almost like Tommy… No. No thinking about that. Not now. Not ever.

Ducking under the doorway and laying the boy under the blankets Phil was laying out. Techno hears Edward begin to make distressed clicking noises from his boat. Electing to ignore it. As they watch Ranboo curls in on himself, obviously still awake but dead to the whole world. Techno turns to Phil with a sigh. “He’s going to be out for a while.”

Phil sighs in return “He’ll be okay, mate. Do you want some tea?” And Technoblade knows Phil is only making tea to make himself feel useful in this situation. Their both so far out of their depths.

“Sure. Thanks.” Phil smiles softly and pats him on the shoulder. And Techno is left with the crying hybrid and the voices screaming for blood.

…

It was hours later, Phil and Techno were sitting at the table, undrank tea clasped in their hands, when Ranboo woke from whatever daze he was in. 

It was with a sudden gasp as Ranboo’s eyes cleared and then the teen started shaking. 

“I ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷. T⍑ᒷ ↸╎ᓭᓵ. I ↸╎↸ ╎ℸ ̣. I’ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍊╎ꖎꖎᔑリ” Phil and Techno exchange a look. Only Phil speaks Galactic. Techno steps back and let’s Phil take the lead. Watching a conversation in another language take place. But the discomfort and fear was still present on Ranboo’s face.

“Y𝙹⚍∷ ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣. Y𝙹⚍∷ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ. Iℸ ̣ ’ᓭ 𝙹ꖌᔑ|”. Phil softly responds, holding Ranboo’s hands in his own. Techno watches Ranboo’s breathing calm and he watches the hybrid make direct eye contact with him and then quickly look away. Ears still pressed flat against his head.

“Sorry about your lawn.” Technoblade watches Ranboo curl into himself more as Techno strides over to him. Nervously clicking, a tone Edward then reciprocated from his corner.

“It’s alright Ranboo.” Techno pauses as the hybrid visually relaxes. “May I… May I ask why you were digging up my lawn.”

The panic was immediate. “Oh! Oh god! Where’s the disc. I’ᒲ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸╎ᒷ. D∷ᒷᔑᒲ. I ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷. T⍑ᒷ╎∷ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖌ╎ꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ.” Phil places a calming hand on Ranboo’s shoulder as tears spill down his face, creating new burns and sending a shiver down Techno’s spine.

“Woah kid slow down it’s right here.” Pulling the disc from his inventory and then passing it quickly to Ranboo who takes it and starts to panic further. 

“Oh god. Oh god why do I have this. When did I get this.” Watching as Ranboo begins to frantically flip through his journal, it’s glossy do not read in blocky letters on the front. The teenager begins to cry harder. Skin sizzling beneath the tears. “Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hey mate. Mate.” Phil places a grounding hand on the enderman’s shoulders. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“But I do! But I do! I messed up, I messed up so bad. And I have the disc and… and I blew up the community house. And everyone’s going to hate me and I can’t remember!” The hybrid begins to shake harder out of the outburst and Techno has to pause for a second. So that’s The Disc. Damn how did Ranboo get that one.

Phil gives a little laugh. “You think we care about that Ranboo?” The two watch as Ranboo lifts his head, confusion apparent in his eyes. “We blew L’Manberg up Ranboo. The community house means nothing to me. And I can say that for Techno as well.”

“But… But I helped Dream… And he’s… he’s the problem! I gave him the TNT! He… He trusts me enough to give the disc. Or well…. I guess he trusts part of me.” Phil and Technoblade share a look. Something else is going on here. Something dangerous and Techno does not. Will not care about Ranboo but he doesn’t trust Dream near this kid as far as he could throw him. Not after Tommy. Not again.

“What do you mean Ranboo?” Phil cautiously says. Worry evident in every pore of his face.

“I… You saw! I black out! I can’t…. I can’t remember anything.” The hybrid looks miserable, pulling at his hair, suit completely disheveled. “Dream he trusts me like that! And I do things! Things… things I don’t want to do…” Ranboo finishes with a sob, clutching his arms in a death grip. A quick glance between Phil and Techno tells Technoblade all he needs to know. As much as he loathes to admit it, he’s grown to care about Ranboo a little. And he will help him.

“Ranboo look at me.” Phil’s in full force of father mode. Voice grounding and without any room for argument. The teen looks up with shaky limbs and a quivering lip. “We don’t care what you do with Dream. We’ve worked with Dream before. So if you want to work with him that’s fine by me.” Technoblade nods his head quickly affirming Phil’s words as best he can. “But it’s obvious you don’t want to work with him. You obviously have no control over the fact that you do.” Ranboo nods his head so fast that Techno almost gets whiplash from looking at it but the hybrid's eyes shine with something that Technoblade hasn’t seen in a long time, hope. “So I propose that you stay here. Tommy’s old room is open. It’s probably warmer than your shack.” Ranboo tries to make noises that he shouldn’t stay. But Techno cuts him off.

“Nope you're staying. End of discussion.” Ranboo cracks a smile at that. His tears dried up. But the burns stayed. “Do you want any ointment for that?”

“Nope! It’ll heal in a few hours.” And Techno grimaces at that. This is someone with lots of practice getting burned. To that he knows how long they’ll take to heal.

“I’ll make dinner.” Phil stands. And with that the conversation is over. And before Technoblade can leave himself, Ranboo grips his arm. 

“Can you… Can you stay? It's fine if you can’t. It’s really…”

“I can stay.” Technoblade sits on the couch “You okay?”

“Do you ever hear voices Techno?” And his heart plummets. Oh. Oh no. Not Ranboo. 

“I do.”

“I do too.”

“Oh.”

“It sounds like Dream.”

“I’m sorry. Mine are just loud. And angry. But mine don’t have one voice.” Techno feels a gravelly feeling in his chest, he didn’t want Ranboo to feel like he feels. But especially not if he hears Dream, someone who is obviously terrifying to the teen.

“He tells me what I can’t remember.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I only hear him in my panic room. But my cats are in there. Would you? Would you come with me?”

“Of course.” 

“Boys dinner.” Techno then helps Ranboo up. Sharing a smile with the hybrid, slinging an arm around the boy, trying to ignore the flinch. Wandering into the kitchen, everything was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ENJOY MY MONSTROSITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for this to end up as long as it was.
> 
> But is the last part. Unless I get hit with inspiration and want to add. But I have a legitimate Antarctic empire au to work on so I’m hoping I don’t. Stay tuned for that au. It’s got dadza (the good flavor) and copious amounts of angst. ;)

Ranboo was missing. And Technoblade was definitely not freaking out. It had been a week since the incident. When Ranboo permanently moved into the house. But now he is missing and Phil (not Technoblade because he doesn’t care) is freaking out.

“Where is he! Did he go back to the smp?” Phil paces the floor, wings shuffling in anger.

“You're going to wear a hole into my floor Phil.” Techno says it, not to make light of the situation but to deal with the feelings swirling in his brain. Emotions weren’t his strong suit by any stretch of the imagination. And the voices were screaming to help Ranboo. Screaming to help. 

“What are we supposed to do?!” Phil stops pacing standing in the room. And before Technoblade can answer the question, Phil answers it himself. “We’re going to go find him.” He turns to Techno determination and anger visible. “And bring him home.” And Technoblade smiles a deep bloody thing. The voices cheer. Finally something he can do.

…

It was Wednesday. And everything comes to a close. Tommy was finishing his story one way or another and he’d be damned if didn't get the disc back and kill Dream. He won’t settle for anything less. But Tommy refuses to let Tubbo lose his final life. Not on his watch. Tommy has made peace with his ultimate demise ages ago. But Tubbo still has life in him. And Tommy won’t lose that. He can’t lose Tubbo.

The two march towards the meeting place, following the compass glow. The soul sand bridge leads them exactly where they need to go. Two figures stand outside the prison. If Tommy squinted he could see the neon glow of Dream’s clothes but couldn’t make out who the other figure was. It’s probably Sam. Maybe Punz or something. A little voice whispers that it could be Phil or Technoblade but Tommy ignores those. He doesn’t want to fight his forsaken family. As much as he fucking hates them. He doesn’t want to fight them too.

They cross the small river and stand across from the two figures. Is that… Something sticks in Tommy’s throat. He can’t handle another betrayal. Not him too.

“Is… Is that Ranboo?!” The panic is evident in Tubbo’s tone as numerous emotions flash between the two. Rage. Hatred. Sadness. Tommy stops on that one. Ranboo betrayed them. But Ranboo also has the backbone of a chocolate eclair. He should’ve expected this. He can’t fight Ranboo. It’s… It’s Ranboo. The only one besides Dream to try. Scratch that. The only one who tried, period.

“Oh hello Tommy.” Dream’s mask betrays nothing but Tommy knows Dream, he’s smiling. And rage fills Tommy’s bones. How dare he be excited. How dare he be excited for this final confrontation.

“Where’s my discs Dream.” Tommy tries to cover his fear with bravo but the tremor in his voice betrays him. And he knows Dream hears it. He always does.

“You are too fun Tommy.” Dreams practically purring with excitement and it’s making Tommy sick. “I’m not going to give you the discs. This is never going to end.” Dream advances on the two. “I won’t allow it.”

Tubbo then stretches his arms out blocking him from advancing, sword extended into Dreams face. “Not. Another. Step.” Tommy pulls his sword too, a grin growing on his face. Dream then sighs. Ax pulled out, a feral look in his face.

“If you insist.” Dream charges with a sigh, ax glittering with enchantments far beyond what Tubbo and Tommy could ever get. And Tommy is afraid but he’s accepted his death, reveled in it. This was bound to happen eventually. But he’ll be damned if he goes down without putting up a good fight. It was going as well as it could and then Ranboo joined the fight. Tommy starts to go toe to toe with Ranboo as Tubbo attacks Dream. 

“Ranboo! What’s going on!” Tommy looks at Ranboo, his eyes look blank, they look… dead and hallow, like Ranboo isn’t there. Like what Tommy’s looked like in Logshedshire. No. Ranboo had been gone for a while…. Oh no not him too. No one else was supposed to go through that. And then Tommy stumbles, brain full of the new information and the sword slashes across his chest. Bleeding profusely, his armor splintering beneath the powerful enchantments. Damn he worked hard on that. Falling, head spinning. He hears Tubbo scream and race to him. Trying to satiate the blood. 

“Are you two done?” Dream strolls up, barely a hit on him. “I have things to do today.” The man then crouches down to where he and Tubbo lay. Tommy can feel the blood seeping out of his open wound. It’s large and deep and Tommy knows from experience that only a strong health potion could fix this. Stronger than the ones Tubbo is desperately splashing on him. He’s tempted to close his eyes and sleep but Tubbo is still in danger and Dream isn’t done yet. “I can heal him, Tubbo. Keep him around longer.”

“What…?” Tubbo’s voice is wet with tears as Tommy desperately clings to life. He can’t leave. But he’s ready to leave. He’s so tired…. No! He has to stay. He has to stay for Tubbo. Fighting to keep his eyes open. Fighting to keep the blood inside of him.

“I can heal him, Tubbo. All you two have to do is surrender? And isn’t surrender better than Tommy dying? You’ve already lost him once?” Dreams' tone is patronizing and condescending, making Tommy’s blood boil. He’s going to kill this fucker as soon as…. As soon as he could sit up. Feeling blackness ebbing in his vision, grabbing Tubbos hand as best his numbing fingers could. He feels Tubbo shift above him when a burning pain fills his body. It’s coursing everywhere, filling every piece of him, sending burning pain. He’s screaming and can hear over the dim Tubbo yelling as well. Tommy’s entire vision flashes green and he hears the sound. Oh. Dream used a totem on him. That would explain the unbelievable pain. How is this somehow worse than a respawn?

When he comes to seconds (or hours who’s to say?) later to Tubbo hugging him furiously, burnt and smoking totem laying next to him, their armor and weapons completely gone. Tubbo is babbling then. “I’m sorry… You died… I’m sorry.” He’s practically wailing as Dream stands above them, impatience in every molecule of his body.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Tubbo.” He tries to give his best reassuring smile to his best friend as the two stumble to their feet. 

“Can we wrap this up? I have things I want to do today.” Swallowing tightly the two turn to face the tyrant. Twin handcuffs held in the man's grasp. “Ranboo put these on them.” He throws the handcuffs to the hybrid, the hybrid Tommy had completely forgotten was there. Ranboo scurries behind the two and while Tommy knows Ranboo is quiet, he still hasn’t said a word. He still hasn’t said a word to his friends who he is currently handcuffing. And Tommy knows Ranboo. There is no way in hell Ranboo is pulling an Eret. Ranboo wouldn’t. He’s against sides. He wouldn’t side won’t the worst of the worst. Once handcuffed they all stand for a second, Tommy leaning heavily on Tubbo, worried what will happen if he tries to stand on his own. He’d probably faceplant right into the dirt he was just bleeding out on. “Take them to their cells Ranboo. I have some loose strings to tie up.” And then Dream ender pearls away. Leaving them alone with their friend. Who promptly starts walking them towards the prison.

“Ranboo!” Tubbo practically wails “What are you doing! We’re your friends!” Ranboo predictably doesn’t respond, just walking them past Punz at the guard tower and deeper into the prison. Tommy swallows his panic, he’s been isolated before this should be a walk in the park right? But you had Ghostbur then. A little voice in his head begins to whisper. You had the ability to leave. This is a cell. You aren’t going anywhere. Shaking the intrusive thoughts from his head, he exchanges a teary smile with Tubbo for possibly the last time. Ranboo opens the first cell and moves to the second. He’s about to open it when his entire body starts shaking, Tommy watches with bated breath as Ranboo collapses on himself. The two boys quickly exchange a look and rush over to their friend, who seems to be slowly coming too, his entire body shaking.

Ranboo looks up at the two with tear filled eyes. “Where am I?”

Tommy can’t help but laugh, maybe it’s a stress response or some shit. But Tubbo responses first. “Ranboo… What’s the last thing you remember?”

The enderman pauses, concentration and concern on every part of his face, “I… I was in my house… I was going to make a comfort room with my neterack… I… I blacked out again didn’t I?” The tears are falling down Ranboo’s face and Tommy can see the burns from here. Him and Tubbo scoot closer, the shiny stone floors holding three terrified boys. 

“Is it where your eyes get all glassy and shit?” Ranboo gives a hesitient nod, terror evident on his face. “Then yeah big man you did.” Tommy’s sighing leaning in as close to Ranboo as the handcuffs will allow. Speaking of which…. “Hey Ranboo think you can take these off?” Shaking his shackled hands in the hybrid's face, who stares in shock.

“Why would I…” Ranboo reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key. “Oh. Never mind.” Ranboo starts unlocking the cuffs. “So where are we…. Please, what did I do.”

“Well…. You were helping Dream.” Tubbo massages his waists, worry and apprehension apparent.

“Oh. I guess I’m doing that again.” Ranboo gives a humorless chuckle, some weird language spilling from his lips, Tommy chooses to ignore it, he’s lived with Quackity for long enough that when someone starts speaking in another language the best thing to do is just ignore it. 

Tubbo takes the bait first though. “Have you helped him before…”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Ranboo starts shaking furiously, panicking as he backs into the wall more. “I swear it!”

“Hey. Hey. Ranboo look at me.” The mismatched eyes meet Tommy’s, tears about to fall from both. “I know what Dream’s like. I know what he can do. He takes advantage of you when you're at your lowest. It’s okay Ranboo you didn’t mean too. I mean you don’t even remember it right?” Ranboo furiously nods his head. 

“Yeah big man! You obviously don’t want to be doing this! So how about you come with us! We’ve got this safe haven! And we can help you through these weird spell things!” Tubbo’s sudden enthusiasm is blinding and Tommy is laughing. Ranboo isn’t though, he’s somehow curling more in on himself.

“I’ve…. I’ve got a home with Technoblade and Phil now.” And with that admission, the light from the room is sucked out again, an awkward silence lingers.

Tommy clears his throat quickly “Well big man let's get out of here and then we’ll split alright. I’m done with fighting today. Let’s discuss the Technoblade situation on a later date. Smiling slightly at the panicking enderman, the three begin to leave when a slow clap is heard around the corner. Stepping from the shadows, the smiley face looking even more menacing than it normally does.

“Well Ranboo… I gave you a chance. Good thing I built more than two cells.” And then Dream charges. And there's nothing Tommy can do but scream.

…

Technoblade was getting bored. They had been looking for Ranboo for ages now. And the voices were no help. They were mostly shouting about how Techno was lost. Few were yelling about the prison but Techno wanted to stay as far away for that monstrosity as possible. But more and more of the voices were yelling about the prison, about Tommy, about Ranboo and about Dream. Grumbling, Techno relents much to the voices joy, turning him and a very frazzled Phil towards the woods leading to the prison. 

They get about halfway there when they hear that god awful scream again. Phil and Technoblade share a look and take off sprinting, swords and ax out. They race past the security, past all of it, the terrifying towers and empty cells till Technoblade sees the scene. Tommy without armor or weapons, shaking arms extended, covering Tubbo and Ranboo with his body. Shielding them from Dream, who’s advancing a shimmering ax in his grasp. 

“Come on now Tommy. Move out of my way. We don’t want a repeat of exile will we?” Techno feels sick as Dream takes on a mocking tone, leering down at Techno’s younger brother. Wait no… leering down at Tommy. 

“Get the fuck away from them you green dick.” Phil steps forward, sword leveled at Dreams head. 

Dream doesn’t turn, doesn’t acknowledge Technoblade or Phil. If he’s surprised the two are here, he doesn’t show it. Technoblade is almost impressed. But the voices are howling for blood. And Technoblade is right there with him, his barely suppressed rage almost at a boiling point.

“Hello Phil. Technoblade. What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for those kids you sick fuck.” Phil’s snarling and Techno levels his ax, ready for the fight. When Dream does something unexpected.

He laughs. Turns his back completely to the trembling forms on the floor. All too terrified to move. He turns completely to Technoblade, ignoring the sword pointed at his throat. “I didn’t want to do this yet. But guess this is as good as any time.” He laughs again and Technoblade almost punches him. I’m calling in my favor Blade. Restrain them all. Now.” Dream barely finishes the command when Techno’s fist connects with that stupid fucking mask. The chat cheers in sheer joy. And Techno is fairly sure he hears Tommy cheering as well. 

“Now Dream.” Technoblade levels his sword towards the green man's split mask, blood dripping down his face. “I’m going to have to take a rain check on that favor. Kindly get the fuck away from my family.” Phil lays a hand on Technoblade’s shoulder. Dream snarls.

“You fucked up Technoblade.” Dream’s playful tone takes a dangerous edge. “You’ve made yourself a powerful enemy!” He doesn’t finish his maniacal rant as Phil’s sword runs through the self proclaimed god’s chest. 

“He really needs to shut the fuck up.” Technoblade laughs as the voices launch into an onslaught of Technoprotect and Dadza but Technoblade doesn’t care. The group of teenagers are unconnecting from the pile on the floor, standing on shaking legs. Ranboo won’t look at them, tears streaming freely down his face. Tubbo and Tommy look conflicted in every possible way. Understandable.

“Can we go?” Ranboo’s voice is small and shaky, still not looking up from the floor.

“Of course.” Phil says as gently as possible, escorting the children from the prison. Everyone stands on the open field, they are at a crossroads. Where is Technoblade supposed to go now? Maybe he never truly gave up on Tommy, despite what he may say. And Ranboo somehow snuck his way into Techno’s heart. Stupid children.

Tommy and Tubbo seem to be having a silent conversation, before Tubbo clears his throat. “Well goodbye. Thank you Phil. Technoblade.”

“This changes nothing.” Tommy snarls with bite at Technoblade “I still hate your guts.”

Phil smiles. “You know the way to Technoblade’s home. If Dream does any of this again. Come straight to us. I would love to kill that green bastard again.” Tommy lazily salutes and then flips Techno off before him and Tubbo disappear, off to wherever those two will cause problems now. Sighing Technoblade turns to the almost asleep Ranboo. Easily picking him up, the three head back to the portal. And Technoblade tries to ignore how Ranboo is shaking and how he snuggles deeper into Techno’s arms.

“Where are we going?” Ranboo asks bleerily, his brain still not totally caught up with all the events and Technoblade knows that when Ranboo is more conscious Techno and Phil are going to have a lot of questions but those can wait. Everything can wait. 

“We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks* IM SORRY
> 
> anyways. It was more of a bitch slap than anything but I mean it is cathartic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!:))

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> I don’t remember. The disc. I did it. I’m the villain.
> 
> Your alright. Your home. It’s okay.
> 
> I’m going to die. Dream. I don’t remember. Their going to kill me.
> 
> …
> 
> Might do a second chapter if I’m feeling up to it! Thinking confrontation with Dream and Techno finally cuts the teletubbies head off. Let me know if you’d like that :)


End file.
